


Shortcut to Being a Professor

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Triss is a bad influence, Yenn hates studying, shenanigans of YennTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Yennefer has a tough time studying for her exams to become a professor. Her friend tries to help her focus, but it's only Tissaia who can actually figure out how to make the impatient woman work for her grade (and something a bit better).
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Shortcut to Being a Professor

“Ugh,” Yenn groans. And then because the sound didn't seem disgruntled and fed up enough, she groaned again for maximum effect. Even smacked her face down into the musty folds of the old book she was reading.

Triss looks up from the book she'd been perusing lightly- if one could even skim a book such as the Archaic and Minute Traditions of Elves, lightly. “What's wrong Yenn? You've been moaning and groaning for the past hour and unless you're having really unsatisfying sex with the book, this isn't normal for you.”

Yenn peers up, scowling. A scowl that gets stuck to the pages of the book. “I don't have unsatisfying sex. I have great sex.”

Triss rolls her eyes at this, in disbelief.

“Okay, okay, maybe no one can just match my prowess. They're all like noobs and I'm a sex goddess,” Yenn explains, sitting up. “I'm moaning about this book.”

“I'm glad to see that literature is finally a turn on for you,” Triss snipes and Yenn scowls at her again. Any more scowling and she'll start getting wrinkles. She's only 200. She is too young for wrinkles.

“I can't help that dumb jocks are my go to in bed. They're just the type that flocks easily to me.”

“So much to unpack there, but you are not paying me to be your therapist, just your friend, so spit it out. What's got you annoyed,” Triss swivels her wrist with a get on with it motion.

“This test,” Yenn stresses. “Has got me stressed. I need to take it to pass so I can be a professor at Aretuza but the book to study it from is so dry.”

Triss blinks at Yenn as if Yenn suddenly has two heads. Which isn't unbelievable. There had been the one time Yenn met a woman with two vaginas, so you know, she had to make a spell to improvise on the spot.

Feeding two mouths was not easy and she was glad when the spell went away.

“You're studying. To be a professor?” Triss blinks, then laughs. “You're joking.”

“No, I am not,” Yenn says in all seriousness. She crinkles up the page edges in annoyance at her friends amusement at this fact.

“You? Rule breaking Yenn who couldn't wait to get out of Aretuza, wanting to be a professor? I must be dreaming,” Triss laughs again and Yenn silences her mouth with a simple flick of her fingers. Triss's hands go to her mouth in mute horror.

“My aspirations can change.”

Triss arches a disbelieving brow. So Yenn magicks those away too so Triss can stop being so judgy. Annoyed, Triss magicks both her brows and her voice back. “Does this have anything to do with Tissaia?”

“No,” Yenn says too quickly. She hopes she's not flushing.

“Oh it does,” Triss smiles gleefully. “You've got the hots for her!”

“Triss I swear I do not-”

“What happened to idiots being your type? Like that Geralt dude.” Triss leans in, book forgotten in exchange for this interesting topic. Yenn leans back.

“He wasn't that dumb,” she mumbles. “And I respect Tissaia, but that's about it, okay?”

Triss doesn't seem convinced. “Look, I know you hated her when you were a student here-” Hate was a strong word. Yenn found herself fantasizing the many ways she'd show off to Tissaia how good she was. It was more of a 'I desperately want to be loved and validated and will dislike you when you look down on me, but put you on a pedestal when you praise me' type situation. Not that Triss needs to know, because then it will make explaining this new circumstance with Tissaia a lot more difficult. “-but things changed. She is beautiful, so I get where you're coming from. It's alright to want to 'tap' that.”

“Please don't use that slang. And I swear, I only want to show her up. She claims I won't ever make a good professor but I want to show her that I can, just to stick it to her one more time.”

“Man, you really do enjoy doing things on purpose to mess with her and her ego. It wasn't good enough for you that you single handily saved Sodden and her life, by controlling your chaos, but also that you can teach? Yenn, come on. That's a long term goal plan you won't have the patience to carry out. You'll have to teach snotty nosed girls smelling of pigs to wield magic. You'll blow them out the room if they so much as look at you weird.”

There were so many points of that statement that Yenn would argue against, but she didn't. “I don't have time for this,” she growled, slinking down into her seat. “I have an exam to ace.”

“I won't stop you from doing it, only because I want to see where this competitiveness with the Rectoress will bring you.”

“You're going to help me study?” Yenn says dryly.

“Yes,” Triss nods her head briskly.

“It's not that I don't want to study, but I don't,” Yenn says. “It's just so boring. I kinda wanna wing the exam but then if it turns out to be harder than expected and I fail it, Tissaia will laugh at me!”

“That's why there are 'medications' that can help with this,” Triss says, winking slowly. This goes over Yenn's head.

“Do you mean drugs?”

“No, 'medications'. Emphasis on the 'medications' part. How do you think I aced all my tests on no sleep?”

“Because you were smart and studious?” Yenn suggests, finding out a shocking secret about a friend she thought was clean.

“No, Yenn,” Triss shakes her head with a little laugh. “No one even does that anymore. This will help you with your studying. Trust me.”

“Well....okay,” what could it hurt anyways?

* * *

“....and that's why the school shed is on fire, there's a kraken in the lake, and why Yenn drank all the booze and crowned herself Queen of the Yeet, whatever that means,” Triss said shamefully as she looked down at her shoes. Despite being a good head shorter than both of them, Tissaia managed to somehow look down on them, in ice cold fury.

“I Yeet things, is why I am Queen Yeet,” Yenn mumbles out nonsensically, swaying on her feet next to Triss and hiccuping.

“Triss, I am very disappointed in both of you, but mainly you. I expect this from Yenn but you enabled her behavior,” Tissaia said, pinching the brow of her nose as Yenn leaned over and threw up in her ceramic vase as discreetly as she could.

Triss grimaced. “I know. Which is why I will clean up the mess we've made,” she said meekly.

“Now!” Tissaia snapped to, making Triss jolt up at the loud voice. She scurried off, leaving Yenn with Tissaia. Yenn smiled goofily at Tissaia, giving her a thumbs up, before she turned back to retch into the vase once more. Tissaia would have to throw it away now.

“Stay here, I'll brew you up some tea to help with....this,” she said dryly, waving distastefully at Yenn's said state.

“Mhkay,” she said, done with the vase and trying to lean nonchalantly on the wall. Tissaia takes down dried herbs in jars and begins to mix them together in a bowl, crushing them as well. With a flick of her pinky, the kettle she keeps in the room is boiling hot and she transfers the herbs into an empty cup before pouring the water over it. Yenn lumbers over and sits in front of the desk, not at all bothered by Tissaia's anger.

“I was only trying to be good,” she mumbles.

“And yet you were very _bad_ ,” Tissaia says coldly and doesn't miss the way her wording affects Yenn.

The black haired witch's cheeks flush and she swallows before answering. “I was only trying to prove I could be a professor like you. Triss said she'd help me study and then....bad stuff happened,” she made a fart noise with her mouth.

“You were trying to be a professor?” Tissaia pauses as she finishes pouring the tea. She arches a brow, tries to meet Yenn's eyes but they're unfocused.

“I wanted to prove I could be good. You always said I could never be one.....so I wanted to be one to spit you.”

“Spite me,” Tissaia corrected without thought. She set the kettle down and let her tense features relax. “And Yenn, I don't say that with malicious intent. If you are good at something, I will praise you for it. If you are not, then I will not tell falsehoods. Surely you know that.”

Yenn bobs her head, reaches for the tea with unsteady hands. Tissaia quickly waves a hand over it, reducing the heat of the drink so Yenn will not accidentally burn herself on the beverage. “I just wanted to make you proud,” she mumbles and takes a sip, wincing at the taste. But the drink will do her good. It will sober her up rapidly.

Tissaia rounds the desk to stand next to Yennefer but doesn't touch her. Not yet. “Yennefer, I am proud of you. Immensely so,” Tissaia said, as softly as she could. Her tongue was used to cutting, not curbing. It did not come naturally to her. “You were my most difficult student, but have great power in you, and a great destiny. And I respect you as my equal now. You shouldn't have to prove that to me. And you don't need an excuse such as being a professor to be welcome in the halls of Aretuza. You are a welcome guest here, as long as I walk these halls.”

“I just wanted to be closer to you,” Yenn admits, the drugs and drink in her system making her more truthful and soft than she ought to be. She fiddles with a thread on her dress. “A reason for why I was seen with you.”

Tissaia touches Yenn on the shoulder, finally drawing the woman's eyes to her. They're much clearer now. They reflect the affection that Tissaia so rarely lets be seen.

“We don't have to hide it, if you don't want to. I only suggested it out of propriety. Because of our past relationship....we might be judged heavily. But I don't want you bending out of shape about this. If you want to tell others, then we can. This way we won't have to hide.”

Telling everyone about their relationship was tempting. But not a decision Yenn felt she should make now. Because she still wasn't certain. She wanted to show off that the Rectoress was hers and she the Rectoress's, but she considered reputation. Yenn didn't have much of a good one, so she didn't care about ruining her own. But Tissaia ran Aretuza and Yenn didn't want the Rectoress to have problems if it came out she was sleeping with a former student. And not only at that, but engaging in a relationship with her.

“I...I would appreciate that,” Yenn mumbled out, giving Tissaia a small relieved smile. “So I don't have to become a professor to be next to you?” she questioned, but playfully this time, shifting the mood into a more livelier one.

“If it helps, you can play the professor in bed,” Tissaia whispered in Yenn's ear before smirking and walking away. Yenn's mouth dropped open as her cheeks flushed. Tissaia looked out over her shoulder. “When you sober up, come find me.” Then she shut the door to the bedroom.

Yenn, with wide round eyes, hastily drank up the rest of the tea, and then rushed into the bedroom after Tissaia.


End file.
